


When The Sun Goes Down

by j_gabrielle



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, make out, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows precisely the picture he makes sprawled out on the front seat of Hannibal's car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Sun Goes Down

**Author's Note:**

> I should be studying for my Lit exam tomorrow. But instead I am writing this in public with [BondMaiden](http://archiveofourown.com/users/BondMaiden) sitting next to me.

He wriggles his toes, crossing his ankles over each other where they are propped on the window. There's something fast and unintelligible playing on the radio, and it is a change from the straining aria of Hannibal's usual choices. The 5 o'clock sun is sinking a little lower over the horizon. Their shadows stretch with the light and wind.

Hannibal's leather jacket is somewhere in the backseat. Will entertains the universe of unfolding himself to look for it, but dismisses it almost instantly. He wants to enjoy the curious taste of the last light and early evening chill.

He is shirtless. The freckles of his clavicle stark on his sun warmed skin. His jean is unbuttoned, unzipped, unhiding of the beginnings of dark curls. He knows precisely the picture he makes sprawled out on the front seat of Hannibal's car. 

Will is aware of Hannibal watching him as the wind catch in his hair. Ruffling it, tousling and making wild of the already untamed locks. It's too long, he thinks. Perhaps he should visit the barber's next they have a chance. Just a little trim, nothing too drastic. He likes the pain of Hannibal pulling at his hair when he comes.

The scenery is inconsequential to this little game they're playing; Hannibal will attempt stoicness and indifference, Will passively attacks that facade to drag some of his darkness to face the light. The cultured monster has yet to be conquered. Will leans back against the seat, dragging his jeans southward. Only a matter of time.

Hannibal's hand snaking over his chest is a surprise. It jolts him, making him turn his head.

"Made you look." Hannibal smiles, the sun ghosting over the silver of his hair as they go round the bend. He slips his hand over the back of Will's neck, wrapping, squeezing, a heavy weight pressed between his skin and the leather that's still smells new. "Should I stop the car?" He asks, one hand tight on the wheel. "Or would you rather I watch as you take yourself in your hands?"

A shiver spikes through his spine. An instinctive reaction. Will closes his eyes, nostrils flared as his heartbeat stutters swallowing around the jagged ball in his throat and the vice of anticipation in his chest. He parts his lips, drawing breath that way.

"Open your eyes, Will."

And he does. Squinting against the wind and sun in his face, he looks over at Hannibal. Barely breathing, hands laid palms up on his sides in supplication. 

Hannibal pulls the car into park and Will crawls over to straddle him even before the last rumble of the engine fades into the emptiness of the desert. They're too exposed. The sky is stretched cloudless above them. 

They kiss. Jaws moving, accommodating for dominance in their dance of bites and licks and stolen breaths. Hannibal tastes like an abyss of whispers and hidden desires suppressed. Will sinks his teeth into the softness of Hannibal's lip. Hannibal digs his nails into the naked skin of his arse, pushing his hands into the denim.

Will makes a short gruff noise of protest. Hannibal chases his lips when he pulls away. "I'll buy you new ones." He cups his hands around the swell of his flesh. "I like your ass in these a little too much to ever consider seeing you in your hideous trousers ever again."

Hannibal pulls him forward by his arse. Will exhales into their kiss. 

The brief graze of Hannibal's nail against his rim stills him. Hannibal pulls away, flushed and mussed. Will crows triumphantly on the inside.

"Do you want to wait until we reach our destination or would you rather I take you here now?"

Will smirks, licking his answer into back of Hannibal's mouth. Untangling himself, he climbs into the backseat, peeling his jeans off.

Maintaining eye contact with Hannibal in the rear view mirror, he takes his cock in his hands, spreading his legs. As he begins to stroke, he says, "Drive."

The car rumbles to life under him. Roaring as it screeches back onto the asphalt.

 

[end.]

**Author's Note:**

> Are you excited about Season Three? 
> 
> I mean. Leather. Hnngh.


End file.
